Fire and Ice
by horseluvr00
Summary: Let me just say i'm not an exciting person. Not even a little. I'm about as normal a girl as you can get in today's world. So let me be clear that i never thought i would be important; making a difference in the world. Yet here i am standing in front a fictional building... Stark Tower. {Story on hold at the moment. Feel free to PM me for more information}
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **New Story! Yay!**

 **Hope this gets some excited readers, this is my first multi-universe story. I don't know what people call it, but I think you'll understand what I'm saying by the time you reach the end of the first chapter! :)**

"Avery! Let's go!" I hear a groan; opening my eyes; seeing Emma in front of me. "The plane will be leaving any minute now!" She says; slapping my arm several times

"Ok, I'm coming, I'm coming." I groan; kicking off my covers. She jogs out of my room while I stumble to my closet.

Today was Emma's 14th birthday... And she was dragging me all the way to New York City. We lived in Tennessee. So we were taking a 2 hour flight up. She has a grandmother we're going to be staying with for a few weeks.

I laced up my brown combat boots that stopped just below the knee and pulled my red leather jacket out of the closet. Ok... I was a Once Upon A Time fan, so Emma got me the same jacket. Nerd. Despite her being the one with the name 'Emma'. I pull my straight dark brown hair out and rub my eyes.

God; leave it to her to drag me out of bed at 4 in the morning to take an early flight up to NYC so she could see the earliest airing of a movie. That movie would happen to be The Avengers. It came out a few weeks ago and sense we were coming today she wanted to start our trip out by seeing it.

I was a big marvel fan, and so was Emma. We sometimes when to ComicCon when it was around and now; after seeing the Avenger's individual movies, they were finally coming together in the Avengers movie. I was really excited!

I walk down to hall of my parent's apartment and grab Emma's bagel on the counter.

"Hey!-" she gives me a pouty face when I stuff the rest of it into my mouth and guzzle some milk before walking for the door.

Ok- so our family's apartments were across the hall from each other. And Emma; knowing her, practically lived here anyway. Our parents were waiting in the lobby.

Emma met me at the door and we lock it behind us; running for the stairs.

~0~

We walk into the lobby and I see my mom and dad waiting for me.

"Hey honey." Mom says in a soothing voice; kissing me on the forehead. I smile.

"Hi mom." I smile. Dad gives me a hug and kiss on the forehead as well.

"Tired?" My dad asks, as we walk for the car. I nod. Well, duh, it was still pitch black out.

"Let's goooo!" Emma sings as she takes my duffle bag from my hand. I smirk as we get into the car.

~0~

 **At the airport…**

I stare at the door leading out to the plane. We had driven to the airport and now I was about to say goodbye to my parents.

I turn to my parents; seeing Emma saying bye to hers a few feet away. I look up at them. But... I saw something different, something's not right. I looked deep into their eyes seeing... Regret.

"You're going to have so much fun on this trip, Avery." My mom pulls me into a hug. I force a smile; pulling out of the hug a few seconds later.

"Yeah..." I trail off. My mom's smile fades away for a second. My dad smiles; pulling me into a hug.

"Don't burn anything down kiddo." My dad jokes; pulling me into a hug. I nod.

"No promises, Dad." I smirk. He chuckles. I glance at Emma; when my mom puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Honey, we need to tell you something." She starts. Oh no. Here it is. I raise an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"Ok-" they glance at each other. "We need you to be open minded about this ok?" My dad says. I swallow and nod again.

"No matter what happens, we need you to be strong, Avery." My mom says. What?! What the heck does that mean?

"Mom, I don't understand." I sigh.

"You will, honey." My dad tells me. I take in a deep breath; glancing over at Emma who was still saying goodbye. "You're going to do great things someday." He says. I swallow. Ok, there crazy.

"Ok, I still don't understand. Can we talk about this when I get back?" I ask; getting impatient. They glance at each other with saddened gazes. I didn't mean to hurt them... But they're not making any sense.

"Sure honey." My mom smiles at me. "Just remember, we love you. No matter what happens. You know that right?" She looks at me for an answer. I give a somewhat nervous laugh.

"Of course I do." I hug her again. "I love you; I'll see you when I get back." I pull out of the hug then hug my dad again.

I wave to them before walking with Emma to the plane.

...

She looked up at him with eyes rimmed with tears after they watched Avery walk out of sight with Lara.

"Are you sure we won't remember about this? She's so young..." She trailed off. Jack wiped a tear off her cheek.

"Sarah, she'll be fine. She's been chosen for a reason." He reassured her. She swallowed; sniffling.

"If we don't remember than they'll have to get through this by themselves. Are you sure there isn't a way for us to remember so we can tell them? " She asked. He shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. But if they relive their powers and they're near the tower when it starts, it should all be fine." He wrapped his arms around her.

~0~

 **On the plane…**

I sat down in my seat on the plane; staring out the window to my left. I don't understand. What were my parents so concerned about? And why did they say I need to be strong? We're going to New York to see everything, including a movie. What could possibly go wrong?

"You alright?" Emma sits next to me. I pull my eyes away from the window and nod. "You're thinking again aren't you?" She groans. I nod. Me thinking wasn't good; because I zoned out and would have a blank face- which looked like I was plotting murder. She said it reminded her of Jeremy Renner's resting face... She loves related to celebrities. It's funny. So apparently to her- I have Jeremy Renner's resting face, Chris Evans's eyes, and Scarlett Johansson's looks. She keeps saying she wants to look like me because I'm apparently pretty. Pfft, yeah right. She's the one who's dating like 6 different guys and I've dated- guess what?! Zero. I'm quiet and not very approachable. Plus I don't want to date yet. I'm only 14 and going into 9th grade next year. What joy.

And she used to stare at me when we watched movies. The usual would be about 10 minutes that go by before she starts holding up her phone next to my face -I couldn't see the picture on her phone mind you- so I would eventually ask what the heck she was doing and she'd say: 'Comparing your eye color to Chris Evans. You both have that green tint towards the middle of the eye. It's almost the same dude, I'm not joking here'... She can sometimes makes me uncomfortable; let's just put it that way.

"What is it this time?" She asks; talking about me and my thinking. I sigh.

"Nothing just... I have a bad feeling." I mutter.

"You have a bad feeling about everything." She mumbles. I shrug an agreement. "I'm sure it's nothing." She says. I nod; looking back out the window as we take off and the airport goes out of view.

~0~

"Avery!... Hey Avery!" I open one eye; seeing Emma staring at me.

"What?!" I moan; rolling over; facing the window.

"We're about half way there." She says with excitement. I roll my eyes.

"Next time, if you're going to wake me up make sure it's important." I groan.

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is you Captain speaking. We'll be approaching some storm clouds in a few minutes so please fasten your seat belts." The speaker then cut. I furrow my eyebrows.

"There wasn't supposed to be any rain or anything for a few days." I whisper to Emma.

"Well, I've had my fair share of storms. They come and go when they please. It's probably nothing." She says.

Suddenly the plane jolts violently; shaking me more awake. I put my head back up; looking out the window. What I saw really woke me up.

"Emma..." I trail off. She leans over; looking out my window.

"What the hell is that?!" She says. I swallow hard. There was something coming toward us. A huge- I don't even know. It was like a wave of fog coming at us. It wasn't cloud... Whatever it was.

"This is bad." I mutter.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean my gut tells me to hang onto something." I say a bit louder. She takes that as an order; pulling her seatbelt tighter and holding the arm rests. I do the same. In that instant; the plane shook so hard it knocked the power out. Red lights came on and a small alarm.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are experiencing some minor issues please stay in your seats." Another speaker announcement. I could hear the sounds of scared people around me.

Suddenly it went white. I squeezed my eyes shut and then it went black.

The lights came back on and I opened my eyes along with Emma.

"What the hell was that?!" She looks at me. I look around; then furrow my eyebrows. Everyone looked... Calm. Like nothing happened. "Excuse me. What was that?" Emma asks one of the flight attendants. She gives a confused look.

"I beg your pardon ma'am but what are you referring to?" She asks.

"-nothing, she's fine." I assure her. She nods after a moment before going down the aisle.

"Wha-"

"We need to keep this to ourselves." I mutter.

"Why? Because your gut tells you to?" She asked. I shrug.

"Just-. Do it, please." I ask. She huffs and nods. "Good, we'll be landing soon, correct?" She nodded.

"Yeah."

~0~

 **At the NYC airport…**

Emma and I walked into the airport; looking around us. Emma googled the thing that happened on the plane. We figured it was a mixture of a storm and some lightning that struck near our plane. That was the hypothesis we came up with.

"Oh my god, Avery! I can't believe we're in New York City!" She squeals. I smile; throwing my duffle bag over my shoulder.

"Yeah, dream come true." I smile.

We walk down the big halls and out the door. After throwing ourselves in front of a taxi we managed to get him to take us to Emma's grandmother's block.

~0~

We've been in the taxi for hours. I completely forgot how much traffic there was in NYC.

"Do you think the taxi driver has seen the movie yet?!" She whispers to me. I shrug.

"Don't as-"

"Excuse me sir, have you seen the Avengers movie in theaters?" She says before I could finish my words of advice. I put a hand to my face.

"Avengers movie? What's an avenger?" He asks. Both of our mouths drop.

"You don't know who the avengers are?" She asks. He gave her weird look.

"Miss, there's no such thing." He says. "At least not that I know of." He says. I swallow hard. This is really weird. The Avengers is one of the biggest movies in the world right now.

The taxi stops and we got out of the car; walking into the apartment building.

"That was really weird." Emma turns to me

"Yeah I have to admit, it's a little odd that he wouldn't know about it." I admit. She nods as we knock on the door.

It opens a few seconds later and Emma's grandmother came out.

"Kids!" She says cheerfully. She pulls us into hugs.

"Hi Grandma!" Emma squeals. I smile; readjusting the bag on my shoulder.

"Come in! Come in! I made you all some cookies for later." She says; urging us inside. I throw my bag on the couch and sit down.

"So when can we leave for the movie grandma?" Emma says; following her into the kitchen.

"Movie? What movie?" She says. I look up from my phone. No, this isn't happening again.

"Remember? The movie; The Avengers. We we're going to go see it after we got here." Emma says. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry girly I don't know what that movie is." She says. "Here." She hands her the paper. "Pick out another movie." She says. I walk over and look through it with her.

 _The Dark Knight Rises_

 _Rise of the Guardians_

 _Life of Pie_

 _Brave_

 _The Lorax_

 _The Hunger Games_

 _Men in Black 3_

"Avengers should have been the first one it's doing better than any of these I think." Emma says. I swallow.

"What does that mean?" I say more to myself. She shrugged.

"A big ass prank probably" She muttered. "Let's just unpack and rest for a bit" She shrugs. I nod in agreement before picking up my duffle bag and we went to the spare room. It had to twin beds on each wall, and a window in between them with a small table and a lamp.

I threw my bag on the far one on the left while she took the right bed.

"So what do you think is happening here?" Emma asks; falling into her bed. I huff and throw some stuff out of my bag.

"Well I'm thinking that maybe it's not even in theaters yet and that's why not as many people know about it-"

"No dude!" she says; lifting her head to look at me. "You and I both read online the release date!" She tells me. I roll my eyes with a nod. I pull out my phone and turn it on before going to google. I type Avengers movie and search.

"Emma..." I trail off. She looks over at me before getting up and coming over.

"There's nothing" She breathes. The search said:

 **'Your Search -** _ **Avengers Movie**_ **\- did not match any Documents'**

"Something is not right here" I make clear before huffing and tossing my phone on my bed. I shook my hand out with a huff.

"Getting the feeling again?" She asks. I nod with an angry pout face. "Sorry but my Grandma doesn't have a punching bag" She laughs. I roll my eyes.

My dad was at the gym most of the time and he would take me with him every day. So using a punching bag for about an hour was part of my daily routine. When I got frustrated my hands got antsy for a bag to punch.

"Just use my hand" She says; holding it out flat; vertically. I look over at her and raise an eyebrow.

"Not a good idea dude" I tell her. She shrugs.

"You can't hit that hard" She laughs. I raise an eyebrow in an almost offended way with a smirk.

"Kids! Cookies are getting cold!" I was about to throw a punch and let out a disappointed huff when Emma jumps from the couch and runs for the kitchen like an exited five year old.

~0~

 **Later that night...**

The day went by slowly. Not much happened; we just hung around and ate cookies.

"What ya doing in here?" Emma asks as she walks into our room and sees me on my computer. I shrug.

"Updating" I reply. She nods. I wrote Fanfiction. Yep! One of the best sites EVER am I right?!

"What happens in this chapter?" She asks. I look over at her briefly before looking back.

"Guess you'll have to read and see" I smirk. She rolls her eyes before walking back towards the living room.

I had a Marvel Fanfiction story. I was going to write an Avengers one when the movie section was put on the site. Right now I had one about what might have happened if Steve Rogers was found in the ice and got to have his normal life back with Peggy Carter. The topic made me depressed sometimes, I'm not gonna lie. It's upsetting to write about you know?

I can't imagine how he's gonna be in the Avengers movie; my guess would be a total emotional wreck.

I quickly finished the chapter and went on Fanfiction to publish it. I finally got into my account and stopped when none of my stories were there. I furrow my eyebrows.

"What the?!" I blurt out. All my stories were Avenger based. I had like 4. I quickly went to the categories and scroll down movies; seeing Thor, Captain America, Iron Man, and the Incredible Hulk weren't even there.

"Oh my god what the heck is happening" I whisper. I don't cuss if you haven't already found out. Emma is trying to slip me up and get me to. She's failing.

I finally went to google and typed of the first actor that came into my head. Chris Evans. Don't judge; he's my favorite actor.

I finished typing his name and searched. My mouth dropped at what I saw.

 **Your Search -** _ **Chris Evans**_ **\- did not match and Documents.**

I finally let myself fall back against the bed board in shock. What the heck is going on right now?!

I quickly type the other Avengers actors and actresses in one by one nod the same thing came up for each. I finally closed my laptop in shock and let out a shaky breath. Ok. This was just my parents going. They probably played that prank again where they took the Internet away from my computer.

I finally walked out of the room and quickly into the living room to clear my head of what I had seen.

~0~

 **The next morning...**

"Pssssst!" I warily open my eyes to see Emma staring at me. "Ready?" She asks excitedly. I nod and pull the covers back. I was taking advantage of this! Emma is not a morning person. But she was actually excited enough to set her alarm clock so we could walk around the city this morning.

I quickly got dressed and looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing an all-black flannel shirt with dark blue American Eagle skinny jeans and my laced up brown combat boots that stopped below the knee.

Emma says I'm like a fashion person. Pfft, no freaking way. I just like comfortable clothing... and the comfy clothes I have happen to not look too bad on me apparently.

I put my hair up in a ponytail and brushed my bangs out to the side. After brushing my teeth I walked out into the living room; seeing Emma waiting.

"Hey grandma, we're gonna go for a walk." Emma says. She looked up and nodded.

"Be back in a few hours I'll have a big breakfast ready." She says. We nod; going for the door.

~0~

We had been walking around for a while now; looking for any sign of... Well, anything with the Avengers. But there was nothing. No toys, posters, nothing.

"This isn't right." Emma says; putting a hand to her forehead. "What's going on? If this is some sort of big, big, BIG prank... I'm gonna kill whosever idea it was." She mumbles. I chuckle.

"Emma, this isn't planed. Something's wrong, just don't know what..." I trail off. We walk around a corner and I stop. My eyes widen and I can't close my mouth. I saw something in front of me... That shouldn't even exist.

Emma looks back at me; stopping.

"What?" She looks confused. She turns and saw what I was looking at. Her mouth drops as she saw it. I walked up beside her.

It was Stark Tower.

 **End of Chapter 1! :) Next one will be up soon so you have something to grasp onto.**

 **Most of my chapters are about 2,000-2,400 words long, give or take. Updates vary cause being 10** **th** **grade keeps you very busy! XD Not to mention the other stories I write.**

 **Please review if you liked it! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Hey everyone! Sorry, I accidentally deleted the second chapter and then never got around to rewriting again :( Sorry it took so long for me to get my act together and update this XD Hope you enjoy, and I know my stories start out kinda slow; it takes a lot to get into them. But I hope you enjoy this, for those of you who read it**

"Please tell me you see that too." Emma doesn't take her eyes off the tower. I swallow.

"...yeah..." I feel my heart beat in my ears.

"So this means..."

"It's all real." I breathe. "Everything... It's all. Real." I turn to her and we lock eyes for a second.

She screams so loud that it caught the attention of everyone around us. They stop and look at us. I gave an embarrassed smile before the crowd moves on.

"Avery, this isn't possible. It's just not." She says; looking at me. She looks more excited than confused.

"Ok, maybe we should head back to-" suddenly the ground shakes and we both look up.

A beam of light shoots into the sky from Stark Tower and a hole appears.

"What. The hell. Is that." Emma looks up with me.

"I don't know." We need to find a safer place. Suddenly we saw something in the sky and I could tell it was a man.

"Is that Iron Man?!" Emma squeals. "I need his autograph!" She made clear in a determined way and starts for the tower. My eyes widen when I see things flying out of the whole and Iron Man engages in battle with whatever was coming down into the city. I grab her arm.

"Maybe after dude, but we have to find cover." I tell her as I push her toward the nearest building.

We ran into a building and saw a few others. We stood slightly near a window along with everyone else and look outside as these weird creatures start destroying the city. Everyone let out a small cry as an explosion goes off a few feet away from the outside of the building.

Suddenly these creatures came flying into the building and me and Emma were knocked out of the building through the windows; hitting the pavement with a thud.

"Aw... Ow." Emma groaned. I winced; looked at me arm seeing a piece of glass stuck in it; right below my elbow on my left arm. "Oh god, here let me help." I shake my head; biting my lip. Damn it, ow ow ow ow ow. Suddenly two of the creatures came out of the window we flew through.

"No time." I winced and spoke up. We get to our feet; running for cover again.

Suddenly an explosion went off in front of us and next thing I knew I was flying through the air and my vision went black.

...

I don't know how long I was laying there but I could feel someone shaking me awake and I open my eyes; hearing a ringing that wouldn't go away. Then I started to hear small sounds; faint but there.

"Avery! C'mon girl snap out of it!" She grabbed the collar of my red jacket; shaking me.

I waved a hand at her; finding my voice.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Emma looks as scared and confused as I did. My eyes dart around until they land on the stairs going down into the ground.

"Head for the subway." I yell; pushing myself to my feet; ignoring the pain in my arm.

"Why?" She questioned.

"Well it's safer than here isn't it!? Go!" I push her and we took off. I see her go down the stairs but before I could get there one of the creatures lands in front of me and I come to a dead stop.

Oh no. I'm done for. I frantically looked around for something to defend myself with when I spotted a metal pipe a few meters away. But before I could do anything about it; it raised its gun and fired. I subconsciously dropped to the ground. I was now lying on my stomach. I look to the side and roll to my left and grabbing the pipe as I went. I jump to my feet and swing it with all my might. It collided with its face plate and it fell to the ground only for a second. It then gets back up and raises its gun but before it could fire it, something flew through the air and hit it in the chest; knocking it down the stairs.

My hands drop the pipe and I was shaking. Oh my god what the heck. I almost died... I almost died. Oh my god I can't think straight.

Something caught my attention and I look a little ways to my left seeing a red, white, and blue shield with a star. Holy mother of god. Oh my god. Is that-?

I swallow before someone ran around me; picking up the shield. I looked up at the figure; seeing none other than Captain America.

"You ok ma'am?" He asks. I swallow; trying to find my words with my mouth hanging open in shock. God dammit I must look so stupid right now. Holy crap I'm going to faint.

"Y-yes. I'm fine." I stutter out; staring like an idiot. This isn't happening. He's a normal guy; an actor... A-And one of my favorite actors I might add. How in the heck is this possible.

An explosion goes off over our heads and I duck; putting my hands over my head, feeling ash rain down on us.

Wait, what about Emma?

"T-thanks." I swallow. He nods and I look around me; taking in the destruction.

"You ok?" He asks after a few seconds. I nod.

"Yeah I uh... Just need to find my friend." I call before running for the subway. I stop dead in my tracks when I see that it has caved at the entrance. Great. Just, great.

"Need to get down there?" I heard that extremely familiar voice again; which I had heard in some of my favorite movies. I turn and manage to nod. I can't believe this is happening. I look over at him and felt beads of sweat on my forehead. One from what just happened... and two from having a panic attack in my head standing in front of Chris Evans-, or well... Steve Rogers. Now this is what I call a character blur!

"Go a block that way; there should be another entrance down to that station." He points to our right. I nod.

"Thanks." He gave me a nod before running back into the fight.

I took a deep breath. That was really weird.

I started to turn and run the other way when a thought hit me. Was this what my parents were referring to?!

I stopped dead in my tracks; hearing the conversation in my head.

Was this what they wanted me to be strong about? They said I would do great things someday, could this have to do with it?

Suddenly I'm taken out of my thoughts when two creatures land in front of me with a thud. I fall onto my back and one of them sticks a gun in front of me and I grab it by the muzzle of the gun without thinking and struggle to push it away. Shots fired next to my head as I tried to keep it as far away as possible. I could hear the ringing in my ears and I felt my eyes water. Oh my god this is it.

Suddenly I subconsciously felt my hands begin to heat up. The gun starts to grow hot and turn red and began to melt under my hands. The creature looks down at his weapon and without thinking I raise my hand in his direction and flames shot from it; engulfing it in a fiery inferno. It let out a screeching noise before dropping to the ground in flames.

I look at my hand in horror as it was on fire. I begin to shake it violently; trying to put the flame out. What the heck is happening?! Oh my god oh my god!

"What the freakin hell?!" I turn seeing Emma run up. I look behind her; seeing water from a broken hydrant.

I ran past her and fell on my hands and knees putting my hand in the water. It made a hissing noise as it extinguished the flame. I hissed from skidding on my knees. Ouch, everything hurts right now.

"Emma! What the heck was that?!" I yell. She was down at my side.

"I don't know but I had my own little moment over there." She says in a shocked tone. I look behind her... Seeing several creatures. Frozen. Like- in ice.

My mouth was stuck in an O position as I look around; the creatures frozen in ice. Oh my god what's happening.

"Avery, I'm scared." Emma says to me. I swallow and nod.

"I am to but we have to stay strong about this." Why the hell did I just say that cheesy line?! I'm about to have a freaking panic attack and that's the best freaking thing I came come up with?!

"Did it hurt?" She asks. I look down at my hand.

"No. Not even a little." I admit. "You?"

"No." She shakes her head.

"Avery, what is happening to us? This isn't normal... Is it? Could we have been given this abilities for a reason?" She asks; suddenly looking a bit excited. I shake my head with a shrug.

"I can't say I know." I tell her.

Suddenly several creatures landed to our right. I look over with her.

"But I guess we can find out." I look at her. She gave me a nod before we both got to our feet.

I looked down at my hands; thinking hard before a small flame appeared in my palm. I concentrated harder til both my hands we're in flames. I jerked my hand out toward a creature and flames shot out at it.

It gave a screech before falling to the ground.

Emma was to my right; shooting ice at the feet; tripping them and getting them stuck before she froze them all together.

…

"Hey uh Nat?" Clint spoke into his com.

"Yeah?"

"Look behind you down the block." He says. She turned and saw two figures... Shooting fire and ice from their hands.

"Hey I spoke to one of them a few minutes ago." Rogers said over the com.

"Should we check it out really quick?" Clint says.

…

"Hey Avery, I could use a hand over here!" Emma calls; the creatures cornering her. I run over and shoot at a few of them with the flames; allowing her to finish the last few off. We stop for a second; looking around us seeing nothing.

We're both breathing heavily and by now we're both covered in ashes. I look around me and take in a deep breath.

"We need to find our parents." Emma says. I nod.

"But there all the way back in Tennessee. How are we gonna pay get back to them? And explain this?!" I ignite my hands; letting the flames burn brightly.

Suddenly someone clears their throat and we both turn. In front of us stood the Hawkeye, Captain America, and the BlackWidow.

Emma was looking in shock and I was too; my hands still on fire. We're frozen in place for a moment and I close my hands and the flames go out and I swallow; hiding my hands behind my back.

"Oh my god like almost all of the Avengers cast is here!" Emma squeals; clapping her hands together. I swallow and glance around at them. "Think we could get there autographs?" She whispers to me. I shrug.

"Who exactly are you?" Clint Barton asks. I swallowed hard again. We're standing in front of the some of the Avengers. Emma was pretty much now speechless. I manage to speak up.

"I-I'm Avery. And this is my friend Emma." I tell them.

"You both have-" Hawkeye starts.

"Powers? Yeah, we noticed." I say.

"You don't sound too sure about that." The Captain says. I look around awkwardly.

"We uh... We're a bit surprised when it happened a few minutes ago. We don't know how we got them." Emma says; finding her voice.

The BlackWidow mumbles something to Hawkeye before they all looked back at us.

"Stay close for the time being if you're ok with that." Natasha Romanoff says. I feel my eyes widen a bit and Emma squeals before nodding. "Clint, call in to Fury and let him know. See if he can get an extraction team down here for them"

She wants us to stay close?! I'm gonna freak out, oh my god this is amazing.

Suddenly someone came out of the sky and landed a few meters away. Thor!

"What's the story upstairs?" The Captain asks. I look at Emma who was holding back a squeal.

"The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable." Thor says.

"How do we do this?" Natasha asks like it was impossible.

"As a team." Cap says; looking at the portal thing.

I took in a deep breath so I didn't start fan-girling.

Control Avery. Control.

"I have unfinished business with Loki." Thor states.

"Yeah? Well get in line." Clint says as he tightens the tip of his arrow.

"Save it." Rogers says.

"Now Loki's gonna keep the fight focused on us, and that's what we need. Without it this things will run wild. Now we got Stark up top, and he's gonna need us to-" he points up when a motorcycle came strollen up. Who's that? Wait!- it's Bruce Banner!

We all walk over and he gets off the bike.

"So. This all seems... Horrible." He states.

"I've seen worse." Natasha looks him up and down. I furrow my eyebrows a bit. What does she mean by that?

"Sorry."

"No. We could use- a little worse." She says. "Stark, we got 'em." Rogers says. "Just like you said."

Suddenly Iron Man flies around a building, and a huge whale like creature covered in armor with huge teeth followed. Emma's eyes widen along with mine.

Thor spun his hammer in his hand in a challenging manor.

"I-I don't see how that's a party." Natasha says. Iron Man flies by and the creature gets low to the ground. Banner turns toward the creature.

"Dr. Banner." Steve starts. "Now might be a good time for you to get angry." He says.

"That's my secret Captain." He starts; turning back. "I'm always angry." He turns back to the creature and he started to grow into the Hulk! He met the creature and punched it's head to the ground with a roar or rage. The rest of the body went high into the air.

"Hold on!" Iron Man calls out; shooting a missile at it. It exploded and Emma and I took cover behind a car with Hawkeye. Pieces of debris rain down and I shot flames at one 'till it turned to ash.

Everyone got back up; forming a circle. The hulk let out a roar, Hawkeye mocked an arrow, Thor spun his hammer, Iron Man landed, Natasha loaded her pistol and Cap adjusted his shield as they all looked up at the sky when several more whale creatures came out.

Emma and I were too excited to notice really; standing off to the side.

"Call it Captain." Iron Man says.

"Alright listen up." Rogers starts. "Until we can close that portal our priority is containment." He says. "Barton, I want you on that roof; eyes on everything; call out patterns and strays." He turned to Iron Man. "Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out you turn it back or you turn it to ash."

This is so cool.

"Wanna give me a lift?" Clint turns to Stark.

"Right. Better clench up Legolas." He says. Lord of the Rings references! A.w.e.s.o.m.e.

He grabbed Barton's vest and took off.

"Thor, you gotta try and bottle-net that portal. Slow 'em down." Cap says. "You got the lighting. Light the bastards up." Thor gives a nod; taking off. "You and me, we stay here on the ground. Keep the fighting here." He says; then turns. "And hulk." The hulk looks down at him. "Smash." He points. The hulk grins before jumping into the air.

Natasha and Steve look at us. I swallow. "And you two..." He thinks for a moment.

"We can fight. We're getting the hang of it." Emma spoke up. I turned a wide-eyed look on her; mouthing a "what?!" I then looked back at them.

"In a sense" I manage to say. I probably look unsure again. He looks at Romanoff who shook her head.

"You need to find cover. Get underground-" he says. "This isn't your responsibility." Darn it. Suddenly a creature landed behind them and I went wide eyed again.

"Duck!" We both yelled. They didn't hesitate and I shot flames with Emma shot ice at them. One of them burned while the other froze in its place. Natasha and Steve slowly stood back up. They glance at each other and behind them.

I put out the flames in my hands and blew the bangs from her face.

"Still think we can handle it?" Emma says in a smug tone. I put a hand to my face; embarrassed.

"Oh my god" I whisper in my hand with utter embarrassment clear on my face.

"What?" She whispered. "It sounded like a good com-back." She mumbles.

"Stay close, but try to find some cover for the time being. We have an extraction plan for you two" He orders. We nod; Emma has a stupid smirk plastered to her face and I looked a bit terrified as we run toward the nearest building. Also staying within range of them.

Oh my god. What is happening?

 **Was it ok? Please review if you liked it :)**


End file.
